


I Don't Understand You (You Don't Understand Me)

by ImperialAxis



Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexual Weiss Schnee, F/F, Multi, Nonbinary Blake Belladonna, Polyamory, Quirioromantic Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialAxis/pseuds/ImperialAxis
Summary: Weiss is approached by her closest friends, who want her to join their polycule. She is confused
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	I Don't Understand You (You Don't Understand Me)

“Hey, Weiss. Come here a moment?” Yang gestures for Weiss to sit in a chair facing her, Ruby, and Blake on the couch. “There’s something we want to ask you.”

“No, I will not dramatically shout out the names of moves as I perform them.” Weiss feels obligated to mention her denial as she sits, despite having a feeling that this isn’t why she’s been summoned forth.

“Very funny, not what I’m talking about.” Yang chuckles.

“We’ve been talking about relationship things, and someofussortofushaveromanticfeelingsforyou.” Ruby blurts it all out in a rush just as incomprehensible as it was the day they met.

“Come again?” Weiss doesn’t exactly mind Ruby’s rambling anymore, there’s something endearing about it. 

“We’d like you to join us, romantically.” Blake gently takes Ruby’s place as the speaker for the delegation. “We all have feelings for you, though we’re also all fine with having you on as a metamor if you’re only interested in one of us. No pressure.” 

Weiss stares at her teammates. The first people beyond her sister that she’s ever felt meaningfully connected to. Is she romantically attracted to them? They’re all pretty, sure. And their presence in her life is incredibly comforting, she appreciates every one of them and their support dearly. Of course she’s had idle thoughts and fantasies about various activities involving the beautiful people she sees every day, asexuality doesn’t mean that she doesn’t have a libido. 

But she’d spent her entire childhood thoroughly distanced from the people around, never a close friend, never a crush or even a casual friend. And now the three people in the world that she was closest to were asking her to date them. Where did friendship end and romance even begin? Does the fact that she would most certainly say yes if one of them asked to kiss her mean that she likes them romantically? Does the fact that the idea of spending the rest of her life in their company delights her mean it?

She has no point of reference, no idea what the things she’s feeling even mean to her or anyone else. What meaning even is there in labeling emotions that can’t possibly be felt by anyone but yourself, and that you can’t feel in others? There’s only one thing that she can think to say, even as she’s sure that she’s worrying them with her inaction and indecision. It’s so unlike her to have difficulty making decisions like this. It should be easy to know if she wants something that’s offered to her, and yet she can’t even begin to comprehend it.

“I don’t know.” Weiss can only shrug helplessly. She feels like she’s failed, somehow. This knowledge shouldn’t be beyond her grasp, it’s all within her to begin with. This is nothing new though, knowing her own feelings has never been her strong suit. She wants to cry. She might already be crying.

Ruby looks as if she’s about to run over and give Weiss a hug, but before she can Weiss takes the matter into her own hands and crosses the abyss between them to fall lengthwise across all three of them. 

“That’s okay.” Blake reassuringly pats Weiss’ head. “You don’t have to make a decision right away.”

“We can wait as long as you need to.” Ruby probably would try to make some form of platonic contact, but she’s stuck with Weiss’ legs.

“I know it’s a lot to spring on you, especially with how you tend to ignore your own feelings.” Yang leans down and gives Weiss a slightly awkward half hug.

“No, that isn’t it.” Weiss shakes her head, though not hard enough to discourage Blake. “I don’t know whether I can feel the way about you that you do about me at all. I love you, but I don’t understand how. It feels wrong somehow to say that it’s romantic, but it’s not what friendship is supposed to be either. I don’t understand it.”

“Would you like to figure it out with us?” Blake’s voice is gentle, their words carefully measured. “We all care for you, one way or another.”

“You wouldn’t think that I’m taking advantage of your? Using you for comfort when I don’t feel the same way you do?” Weiss cautiously sits up, placing herself in Yang’s lap.

“How could we, when you’re already doing your best to tell us how you feel?” Yang smiles like the sun as she brushes a tear off of Weiss’ cheek. “Not knowing things is just a part of life. Sometimes you just need to go along with it and see where it takes you.”

“We’re with you Weiss, no matter what. That’s something that doesn’t change, no matter of what kind of love you have for someone.” Ruby squeezes her way into a hug from Weiss’ side. “If you can tell us what we can do to make you as happy as possible, we want to do that. Whether it’s leaving you alone or showering you in physical displays of affection.”

“I...” Weiss is at a loss. She wants to shower these beautiful people around her in affection and kindness, even if she doesn’t understand why or what that desire means for her. “I’d like to try, then. Being with all three of you. Shall we begin with a movie night?” Buttery, salty popcorn paired with dark chocolate sounds like the kind of snack she needs right now.

“Movie night sounds great, though I’m guessing a romantic comedy is off the table?” Blake grins infuriatingly as they end the hug.

“Obviously.” Weiss tilts her head suddenly very distracted by a certain part of Blake’s face. “Can I kiss you now? All of you?”

A chorus of affirmations is all Weiss needs to lean forward, beginning with Blake. Their arms hold firmly onto her shoulders as she sinks into the kiss. Blake’s lips give faint impressions of controlled strength and calm determination that wrap gently around her heart, making her feel incredibly safe and warm.

Weiss only takes a short moment to look into warm amber eyes in between one kiss and the next before moving on to Yang. Yang is the one who melts into her kiss this time, a feeling that Weiss basks in, this willing control over the most physically powerful woman she knows. Soft, half lidded lilac eyes meet her for a moment before she moves on.

Kissing Ruby is an equalized experience. They act together, with energy and warmth that reassures all of her deepest insecurities. It’s hard for Weiss to refrain from kissing them all again the moment she finishes, but just enough uncertainty, caution, and hunger for unhealthy snack food holds her back and allows her to separate herself to a more comfortable distance, though she doesn’t look away from the satisfied looks on the faces of the people she loves.

Maybe it’s not so bad, figuring things out as she goes, or even never at all. Not everything has to be understood to be enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I churned out in like an hour to help process some stuff, feel free to ignore it


End file.
